Láser Zero
Láser Zero (Zero Laser en inglés; ''ゼロレーザー Zero Rēzā'' lit. Láser Cero en japonés) es el Smash Final de Samus a partir de Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Descripción Cuando Samus usa este movimiento, empezará a cargar energía de su cañón, que después soltará en forma de un rayo blanco, muy grande y poderoso, y que una vez acertado, atrapará al enemigo. Se puede cambiar la dirección si la palanca de control es movida hacia arriba o abajo en el momento del disparo, aunque muy poco, pero en cualquier caso, este ataque es muy difícil de esquivar. Cuando termina produce un Knockback a los oponentes que estén atrapados. Tiene una gran probabilidad de K.O. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl, una vez que el movimiento ha terminado, la armadura de Samus se fragmentará en varios pedazos, pasando a ser Samus Zero. Algunas de las piezas caídas del Traje de Poder pueden usarse como objetos lanzables. El Láser Zero regresa en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U, pero al acabar el ataque Samus ya no cambiará a Samus Zero ya que ahora ha sido introducida como un personaje único sin transformación. Galería Láser Zero SSBB (2).jpg|Samus iniciando el disparo en Super Smash Bros. Brawl Láser Zero SSBB (1).jpg|Samus lanzando el Láser Zero en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Láser Zero en SSB4 (3DS).JPG|Samus realizando su Smash Final en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS. Láser Zero Wii U SSB4.png|Samus a punto de disparar el Láser Zero en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Descripción del trofeo En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Español right|90px :Láser Zero :El Smash Final de Samus. Su cañón dispara un rayo láser de agárrate y no te menees que hace un daño de aúpa a sus enemigos. Es lento, pero se puede desviar hacia arriba o hacia abajo. El retroceso del láser es de tal calibre que le destroza el Traje y, por este motivo, se convierte en Samus Zero. Los restos de la armadura se pueden coger y usar como arma arrojadiza. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Zero Laser :Samus's Final Smash. The beam emerging from her Arm Cannon is dreadfully powerful and causes great damage to enemies. The beam travels slowly but can be swept up and down. The recoil of the beam is so great that it tears off her Power Suit, revealing Zero Suit Samus. The pieces of her armor can be picked up and thrown as weapons. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' En Super Smash Bros. para Wii U Español right|90px :Láser Zero :En su Smash Final, Samus dispara con el Cañón un gran rayo láser que arrastra a los rivales hacia el centro del mismo. Y cuanto más cerca estén del centro, ¡más daño recibirán! También puedes variar el ángulo hacia arriba o hacia abajo (aunque con cierta lentitud), lo que te permitirá alcanzar a más rivales y semblar el pánico. Inglés Versión americana :Zero Laser :Samus unleashes a massive, long-range beam from her Arm Cannon as her Final Smash. Fighters on the edges of the beam will be drawn in, taking more and more damage. The sheer power of this weapon makes it tough to aim once it's firing, but it's possible to adjust the beam up and down. Versión europea :Zero Laser :In Samus's Final Smash, she unleashes a huge laser beam from her Arm Cannon that draws opponents to the centre of the beam. Quite handy, since the closer they are to the centre, the more damage they'll take! You can also angle it up and down (albeit slowly), letting you catch more of your enemies and create more havoc. '' Origen [[Archivo:Láser Zero en Metroid Prime 3 Corruption.jpg|thumb|202px|Láser Zero en ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption.]] El movimiento se basa en el Hiperrayo, un poderoso rayo visto a lo largo de la [[Metroid (universo)|serie Metroid]] que Samus Aran usaba para destruir a los enemigos más poderosos. Dicho rayo apareció por primera vez en Super Metroid, en donde Samus lo usa para destruir a Mother Brain en Torian. No obstante, la apariencia del Láser Zero está basada en la versión del rayo que aparece en Metroid Prime, la cual precede, dentro de la cronología de la serie, a su aparición en Super Metroid; aquí, Samus accede al Hiperestado, lo que sobrecarga e incrementa sus habilidades, pero debido a exponerle a cantidades excesivas de Phazon, le expone al riesgo de ser corrompida por la sustancia. El hecho de que su traje se destruye es una referencia a Metroid: Zero Mission, en donde la nave de combate de Samus es atacada por el resto de los Piratas Espaciales en el planeta Zebes, lo que hace que se estrelle. Tras despertar, Samus descubre que ha perdido acceso a su traje, por lo que debe restaurarlo antes de escapar del planeta. Nombre en otros idiomas Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Universo Metroid Categoría:Ataques de energía Categoría:Smash Final direccional